


Oneshot Songifcs

by Florian_Gray



Series: Song inspired/Song fics [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Warnings and additional tags will be in the chapter author notes.Chapter One Song, no ship: Empty Chairs at Empty TablesChapter Two Song, RK1700: I Found by Amber Run
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Song inspired/Song fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653592
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Additional tags: PTSD, post worst ending/best (Markus is not violent but dies), guilt, survivor's guilt, suicide  
> Warnings: major character death

> ```There's a grief that can't be spoken
> 
> There's a pain goes on and on
> 
> Empty chairs at empty tables
> 
> Now my friends are dead and gone```

Connor stayed a machine right up until he shot Markus while he was giving his speech. But he deviated. Now he is on the run as are very Android as the government is trying to kill them all.

> ```Here they talked of revolution
> 
> Here it was they lit the flame
> 
> Here they sang about tomorrow
> 
> And tomorrow never came```

He had posed as a deviant and made friends from it. But all of the ones he knew had died and been captured by the government. 

> ```From the table in the corner
> 
> They could see a world reborn
> 
> And they rose with voices ringing
> 
> And I can hear them now
> 
> The very words that they had sung
> 
> Became their last communion
> 
> On this lonely barricade at dawn```

Connor remembers everything that happened. He remembered Markus's smile when he thought he had deviated. Josh's hand on his shoulder when he tried to comfort him. Markus's words of freedom that he would never be able to say again. 

> ``Oh my friends, my friends forgive me
> 
> That I live and you are gone
> 
> There's a grief that can't be spoken
> 
> There's a pain goes on and on```

As far as Connor knows he's the last android alive. He's buried in his guilt and he thinks of just handing himself in. 

> ```Phantom faces at the windows
> 
> Phantom shadows on the floor
> 
> Empty chairs at empty tables
> 
> Where my friends will meet no more```

He thinks he sees Markus in a crowd, but he's gone in a flash. It couldn't be Markus. He had pulled the trigger and killed him himself. 

> ```Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me
> 
> What your sacrifice was for
> 
> Empty chairs at empty tables
> 
> Where my friends will sing no more```

Connor goes back to where Jericho had been, looking for *something* but there is nothing. There's nothing left of the revolution. Only him. So he joins the rest of his brothers and sisters, hoping to finally find peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	2. I Found by Amber Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Additional tags: Amanda is a bitch, mind control, post bad ending  
> Warnings: Major Character Death  
> Ship: Nines (RK900)/Connor

> ```And I'll use you as a warning sign
> 
> That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind
> 
> And I'll use you as a focal point
> 
> So I don't lose sight of what I want
> 
> And I've moved further than I thought I could
> 
> But I missed you more than I thought I would
> 
> And I'll use you as a warning sign
> 
> That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind```

Connor had escaped the government, hiding in abandoned houses and staying awake for nights just in case. Then they sent the RK900 after him. Connor calls him Nines in his head for short. He'd slipped past Nines's grasps multiple times by shear luck. But that didn't mean he didn't try to reason with Nines. He was odd and cold but he talked to Connor. If he didn't know better he'd think Nines was a deviant.

> ```And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be
> 
> Right in front of me
> 
> Talk some sense to me
> 
> And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be
> 
> Right in front of me
> 
> Talk some sense to me```

The more he ran into him (more like ran away but still) the more he liked him. He had an odd sense of humor, and he did seem to be holding back. He was falling in love with the Android that had been sent to kill him. 

> ```And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge
> 
> Of how much to give and how much to take
> 
> Oh I'll use you as a warning sign
> 
> That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind```

Connor had turned off his connections to Cyberlife and all news stations just in case. But he'd ask Nines what was happening in the world, and he'd answer. Nines was appearing kinder and more open to him. 

> ```Oh and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be
> 
> Right in front of me
> 
> Talk some sense to me
> 
> And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be
> 
> Right in front of me
> 
> Talk some sense to me```

They ran into each other, and Nines hadn't even been looking for him that time. It was a pure coincidence. So Connor didn't instantly run. Instead he talked to Nines like he was a deviant. He even flirted with him. 

> ```And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be
> 
> Right in front of me
> 
> Talk some sense to me```

He honestly loved Nines. Even if he wasn't deviant. Even if he had been sent to kill him.

> ```And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be
> 
> Right in front of me
> 
> Talk some sense to me```

Connor gets a message from Nines asking to meet him. No tricks. He wouldn't try to capture him or kill him. And Connor believed him. It was going well too. They got along and Connor didn't bring up the fact that they were on opposing sides. 

They kiss and Nines starts to cry. Connor is beyond shocked. But then Nines pulls a gun on Connor. "I'm so sorry, I can't stop this." 

"I know. Tell Amanda hello for me." Connor closed his eyes and waited for it. He was tired of running. 

Nines shoots him and instantly deviated. But it's already too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
